Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas Adventure
by Tashasaurous
Summary: A Christmas Special, set within the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe: It's christmas time for our Sailor Team Heroes, but things start to go wrong on the night before christmas, and it's up to Serena, her friends and allies to save it! Note: Up only for Christmas. Will be put up again every Christmas, so please enjoy it now while you can.
1. Stu's Santa's naughty List rumor

_Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas adventure._

**Author's note: With Christmas coming in less than 2 weeks, I've decided to post this story that I wrote two or three years ago. It's a christmas special in the "Sailor Moon Continuum" Universe, with most of the characters in it. Unfortunately, Cloud and his gang don't make any appearences here.**

**Not that I own anything here anyway. This is mainly based on the Ice Age Mammoth Christmas, which, along with Shrek the Halls, had become another one of my favorite christmas specials. (My other favorite specials are the Mickey Mouse christmas films, and Pikachu's winter Vacation).**

* * *

**Chapter one: Stu's Santa's naughty List rumor.**

On the day before Christmas, all through out the mountain, past the Snow Cat, not a creature crept, except for a Scrat. Scrat, the Ice Age Squirral, sneaked into the forest full of Snow, hiding behind rocks, creeping closer. Popped out of the snow, and smiled in delight, as a Snow-Beaver(Or whatever) was placing a Nut on her Christmas set, before walking away. Having his love for Nuts(Not to mention the previous bad luck he had for his whole life), Scrat sneaked up, placing the Nut in his mouth, before tip-toing away. As he walked off, he smiled in more delight, and dashed off.

Digging under the snow, Scrat placed himself in a snow man, where three Acorns were placed as buttons, and took them as well, before scattering off. Dancing on the vine with tons of acrons, Scrat took them as well. All of this was done without anyone noticing.

A little while later, Scrat was pulling a bark of wood full of Acorns with all his might. But he didn't look where he was going and he fell off a small cliff, hanging onto the vine. To make things worse, all of the Acorns broke free from the tied up vines and rolled away, much to Scrat's horror, as he tried to reach out for his prizes, but due to his waight, he fell off, with the bark falling onto him on the side, as he yelped in pain, before falling into unconsciousness for a moment. More bad luck for the Scrat.

* * *

_**Now it's time to get on with the main story with the main characters.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum, Darien, Manny the Mammoth, and Shrek the Orge, along with Brock were pushing a fairly big ball of rock that was coloured like a giant Christmas decoration towards the Ice Age village hall where everyone, animals and the rest of the Sailor Team were busy decorating for Christmas.

It was a special Christmas this year, as not only Manny and his ice age herd were celebrating their first Christmas, but they and the rest of the Sailor Team are waiting for special friends to arrive for the biggest Christmas celebration in their lives. The Sailor Scouts' relatives were also invited, so it was going to be a very special moment for our heroes.

Once the five males got the Rock into centre, Ash called out, "Okay, we got it." feeling exhausted. Serena, Princess Fiona, and Ellie noticed this, and gasped in awe.

"Hey, is that the Christmas Rock?" Serena asked, as she and her sister-in-law and friend approuched the others. While Brock, Ash, and Darien panted, Shrek replied, "Just got 'er out of storage. I wanted to suprise the babies." as he noticed Farkle and Fergus running around playing with Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi, he noticed that Felica was missing.

"Where is our sweet little angel?" Shrek asked. Suddenly, a snow ball hits the side of his face. Surprised, he turned to the left, and saw his saidd daughter jumping and sliding down as she called out in full english, "INCOMING!" and as she landed, she accidently knocked Fiona, Serena and Shrek onto the ground.

"There's your sweet little angel." Serena replied dead-flat and slightly annoyed, while Shrek and Fiona smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry Dad!" Felica called as she slightly turned her head. Apparently, she was playing snowball fight with Peaches, Crash and Eddie.

"Wahoo! It's on!" Eddie called out. Crash and Eddie were on one team while Felica and Peaches were on the other. The girls dodged the boys' snow attacks, and Felica joked, "You guys need to chill out!" and as if on cue, Peaches stucked snow into her trunk, and then fired, covering the twins before they could react, and they were briefly frozen. Peaches and Felica high-fived.

"Felica!" Fiona called. Felica and Peaches looked, and gasped in awe. Felica skipped and hopped towards the 'Christmas rock' happily as she squealed, "The Christmas Rock! I love it, I love it, I love it!" and she went up to kiss it, as Shrek tried to warn her not it as she'll get stuck...but she already kissed and couldn't get off.

"Oh, too late." Shrek mumbled, as his daughter couldn't get free.

"I'm stuck." Felica mumbled. Thankfully, her father pulled her off gentley, placed her on top of the rock as her two brothers approuched in awe, while Shrek explained smiling, "This is the same Christmas Rock I found when I was kid. It's been an Ogre tradition for many generations."

Fiona smiled and added, "Tonight, when Santa comes by, he'll see this rock and know that very special three children live here." hugging Felica who hugged her back.

Ash then smirked, and decided to have fun. He then cleared his throat, and began to sing:

"~_Oh Christmas Rock, Oh Christmas rock_," as he sang, Serena, Felica, Fiona, Ellie, Shrek, Manny, and the others all sighed in annoyance for Ash's foolishness.

"_You're thirty tons of Granit! And every Christ_-~" Ash was cut off when Diego asked skeptically, "You know you're singing to a rock, right?"

Ash shrugged, and said, "What? It's a new version of the traditional song." then he added, "Okay, I know this is your first Christmas, but don't Sabors have a special tradition?"

"Oh, yeah." Diego began as he made a snow-gizzle, and explained, "Every year, my dad would home a Gizzle, and we used to pounce on it, and rip open-" he was cut off while he did the usual Sabor-Cat thing, only to hear Serena clear her voice while she pointed at the younger kids who flinched at the sight.

Seeing this and almost forgetting about this, he added with a lie while placing the snow-Gizzle's head back into place, "-our presents! And we played games with the gizzles, and dance with them, and not eat them! The end." feeling rather embarrassed.

"~_HE SEES WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPIN'! HE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE_!~" Donkey suddenly appeared while singing to Diego's side.

Almost the rest of the Sailor Team and the Babies' parents arrived to see the rock, and Raye asked, "Okay, what's with this rock?" rather skeptically.

"It's not just a rock, Raye. It's a Christmas Rock, for the kids." Serena explained, feeling a little insulted from her friend's skeptical tone.

"That's the biggest ball of Granit I've ever seen." Lita thought, amazed, her arms at the back of her head.

"Be careful, it took five of us including Manny to push it all the way here." Brock pointed out.

Mina however, looked at Diego's Snow Gizzle, and smirked, "Hey, Diego. Nice Snow Gizzle." while the Sabor looked at her annoyed and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for the compliment."

"Mina, that's not very nice." Amy whispered.

"Sorry, Amy. I couldn't help it." Mina giggled.

Just then, Sid appeared last, as he approuched Amy and Mina, and greeted happily, "Merry Christmas, my Sailor Team!" placing arms around Mina and Amy's shoulders, while both girls flinched slightly. Then he noticed the Christmas Rock, went up to it amazed while saying, "Wow, that's some crazy rock." only to be pulled away by Shrek who said firmly, "Step away from the stone."

"Why?" Sid asked as kept on trying to get closer, but is repeatedly pulled back by Shrek as the ogre said, "You'll break it." knowing Sid's clumsiness well.

Fiona giggled, and pointed out, "Sid can't break a rock." believing that there's nothing wrong. That was a bit true. How on Earth can a Sloth break a Rock? Well, if it's Sid, it could be possible.

"Don't tempt him." Diego warned skeptically.

Felica, Farkle and Fergus, along with the Rugrats approuched the stone, and Fergus explained in full english, "Uncle Sid. We need this so Santa can find us tonight." ever since returning home after the defeat of Xemnas, Shrek and Fiona, with Amy's help, have taught the triplets to speak full english.

"What? This?" Sid asked, skeptically. The youngsters nod. The Sloth waved and scoffed, and said, "He'll walk right past it." and he walked around the area, while suggesting, "You gonna need something...bigger, and taller...and sparklier...something with a Percas!"

The thought clicked into Donkey's head, and he exclaimed, "OH! That's right. We forgot about the most important part of the season! The ol' famous traditional Tree!" looking a beautiful pine tree that some of it's brances were covered in snow.

"A Christmas tree?" Manny asked dead-flant. "Do you know how ridiculous it sounds?"

Sakura shook her head, and explained, "Actually, Manny. Christmas trees have been around for a real long time. Everybody haves a Christmas tree, either large ones for outdoors, or medium sized ones inside the living rooms."

"Christmas trees go inside the house?" Manny asked, surprised. The rest of the Sailor Team nodded, except for the Ice Age herd, since this was their first christmas.

"There are millions of trees out there, Sakura. How would anyone notice a Christmas tree?" Diego asked.

"People decorate them." Sakura answered, giggling. She then explained, "Every year, my Dad and brother and I decorated our tree with sparkles and coloured lights, and on top, a special doll-angel that resembles to my mom."

Serena sighed, then smiled and said, "Well, since this is Manny and his herd's first christmas, why don't we let them decorate their first tree?"

Some of the group smiled at Serena, and Amy said, "Serena, that's very sweet of you."

"Hey, we've been through a lot, so I say this year is very special." Serena pointed out, smiling.

"Mind if I do the honers?" Sid asked.

Serena shook her head, and said, "Be my guest."

Nodding, Sid clapped his hands and called for Crash and Eddie who went up to him. Then the trio started to decorate their very first tree in their style. First Sid took worms and placed them on the tree like treemings, then Crash and Eddie placed Fish-bones on the edges of the tree, Sid then took a colourfull fuzzy plant ball and sticked it onto the tree like a christmas ball. As a finishing touch, Crash used a sparkling spider's web and wrapped it around the tree to the top.

Their...well, insecty, fuzzy and webby tree was complete. "Et voila!" Sid declared, with most of the people and others impressed.

"Well, it does look pretty good." Diego said, rather uncomfortably. It was the weirdest tree he'd ever seen.

"Oh, it'll never catch on." Manny said, not impressed. Ellie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Tommy and his gang all gaped in awe, as Lil says, "It's so preetiful."

"Now I know how to decorate my tree when I grow up." Phil smirked, as he still haves a thing about eating insects.

But Sid thought that something was missing as he gazed at the tip top of the tree. "Hmm, it's needs a certain, rassle, dassle on top. Something that says...Sid." he said as he backed up to get a better view. But he touched the tree with frozen ice, and was a little bit stuck. He pulled, and managed to get himself free, and also had a piece of ice shaped like a star stuck on himself.

He looked at it, and was admired, and pulled it, giving him an idea. Sid then climbed up to the top of the tree, and placed the star-ice thing by sticking it in the middle, as he declared, "And just like that, the tradition, is set."

But due to his weight, the tree bends to the left, while Sid yelped in surprised, clinged onto it, but lands on his head, letting go of the tree which it sprung back upward, but as a result, the ice-star is flinged into the air, and flies like a Boomarang. It flew towards Manny who ducked slightly, narrowly missing it, as the thing continued on. "Hey!"

Next the star-ice flew past Dawn and Piplup who both yelped. Piplup looked the most freaked out. Then the thing flew towards Pikachu who in a quick instint, instead of using his usual Eletric attacks, he uses his Iron-Tail like a bat, forcing the star-ice into another direction.

Then, as it continued to fly around in circles, it flew towards a group who were just arriving from the path from the bottom of the mountain; They were Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy and Mickey's dog Pluto who all yelped in surprise before the Star-Ice flew around again.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Donald shouted, in which the Sailor Team and their families noticed them, and cried out their friends' names in surprise.

Finally, the Star-Ice circles one more time, and flew straight at the Christmas Rock...and smashes into it, shattering into pieces, even though the rock was hit...it was only a matter of very short time before it breaks. Serena, Darien, Shrek, Fiona and the Ogre Triplets gasped in horror, as did the rest of the Sailor Team, except Sid.

"Seriously, what do you think was gonna-" Sid spoke as he leaned slightly up against the rock, but he was cut off when it broke into pieces seconds later. The sloth flinched in embarrassment a second after that.

"Yep. That says SID alright." Diego said sarcastically.

Sora and the others finally approuched their friends, as the Keyblade wielder asked, "What was with that rock anyway?"

"It was a Christmas Rock...for the kids." Donkey whispered. The nine stared at him, dumbfounded. They were also confused that Sid managed to even break a rock. It was crazy.

Shrek walked up to his ruined Christmas rock, picking up a piece that was a size of an apple, but it too broke into tinier pieces in a instant. The then turned slightly red in anger, turned to Sid and growled while advancing on the sloth slowly.

"Okay, okay...let's just, keep it together. I mean, it's all about the...spirit of Christmas, isn't it?" Sid said nervously while pacing backwards slightly, frightened of Shrek's temper again.

Shrek then hissed, "You're about to BE the spirit of Christmas, Sid!" but mostly sarcastically.

Gasping slightly, Sid hugged the Ogre, begging, "Shrek, please! I'm SO sorry!"

"You know what, Sid?" Stu began as he walked up to the two, twice as annoyed with the Sloth and not wanting to upset the Kids. He continued, "He's the least of your worries. You're gonna answer to SANTA!" making up a lie due to him and the rest of the most adults that are family to the Sailor Team never seen Santa before, even though the Ice Age herd never saw Santa before either.

"Santa? Santa Claus?" Sid asked in disbelief, as Shrek shook him off a second later, causing the Sloth to fall onto his back. When Sid sat up and gulped nervously, Stu pointed at him while saying, "YOU got yourself landed in Santa's...Uh..Santa's naughty List." and Sid gasped softly of this new knowlage.

Felica, Farkle and Fergus walked up to their Great-Uncle, and Felica asked, "Santa has a Naughty list?" confused.

Flinching slightly, Stu continued up the lie and said, "Yeah..and if-if you're not good, then he puts your name on it."

"Tell that to Pete." Sora whispered to himself sarcastically as he crossed his arms. At the same time, Crash and Eddie were fighting again, but stopped when they heard the conversation, and Crash admitted, "We're never good."

"Then why start now?" Eddie asked, then cheekily kicks Crash in the stomach, causing the poor posseum to groan like a girl.

Stu then warned, "Well, if your name is on the naughty list," he then glared at Sid and said, both lying and truthlly(To punish the Sloth), "You don't, Get, Christmas!"

Sid gasped in horror. Felica, Farkle, Fergus, Rini, Luise, Max, Donkey, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Phil, Lil, Pinoccio, Crash and Eddie(who both clinged onto each other in horror) and even Goofy all gasped in horror as well. People on the naughty list, with NO Christmas?!

"But NO!" Sid cried out, fell to his knees and whined, "Why me?" then admittedly added, "Besides the fact it was my fault."

The rest of the Sailor Team however, were totally skeptical with Stu's lie, especially with the ridiculous naughty list. Where in the Realm of Light did that come from? They knew that Santa was real, but they knew that he'd never do something like that. He'd do the oppisite because he(and other Santa's in the Realm of Light) all have Nice Lists.

"The naughty list?" Drew asked, "Little brother, where did get that?"

"Oh relax. Sid's gullable, but he's not THAT gullable. It's punishment for breaking the Christmas Rock. We can cope without him for christmas." Stu whispered.

"WHAT!?" Serena cried out in horror, overhearing her uncle saying that. As the two men turned around, Serena was in shock as she asked, "Sid's not allowed to join us this year?!" even though she was annoyed with the Sloth. But Sid was still her friend, and she wanted him to join this year's special christmas.

Stu looked at her annoyed and he said, "Serena, you're the responable Leader. You should look out for your Team-Mates. Sid will just have to miss it."

"It's Sid's very first Christmas! I wanted this year to have ALL of us for tomorrow without punishments or things like that! I don't care what you say, but Sid is having Christmas, and I don't want anyone ruining it!" Serena argued, before storming off to apologuise to King Mickey and the others.

Drew looked at his younger brother and said, "She sure told you, didn't she?"

"*Pfft*, Teenagers. They think they're grown up and responable already. But they really act like they're from another planet." Stu pointed out annoyed, as Didi walked up to him and she said, "Stu, this is a special time for the kids. They hardly get to be together like this."

"Are you kidding, Didi? They have other times to do this." Stu pointed out again, not impressed the way things were going. He then added, "Besides, most of them are grown ups. And grown ups don't believe in Santa or the naughty list." but Didi and Drew rolled their eyes in annoyance.

But he was wrong.

* * *

Up on the hill a few minutes later, Sid cried loudly, tears coming out from his eyes like water-works as he sat on a log. "I'm not getting any Christmas! *Sniff*, I'm not getting..." he continued to sulk. Donkey and Goofy were sitting next to him on the right. Goofy looked at Donkey who shrugged. Goofy then looked at the Sloth again and said in comfort, "Aw, don't cry, Sid."

"Why not?" Sid asked, looking at them.

"Your tears are freezing soild, man." Donkey answered, pointing his left front leg at Sid's legs. The Sloth, confused, looked down, and noticed that his legs were frozen in ice, due to a lot of his tears. Flinching, he tried to pull himself out, but he was stuck. He then cried again, not even noticing that he was starting to slide, until he slid all the way down the hill, shouting along the way. Goofy and Donkey stood up, then looked at each other, dumbfounded and worried for their friend. On the other hand, Sid really is a male-Sloth version of Serena; Whining, clumsy and such a crybaby.

* * *

**Chapter one down, a few more to go. If you like, please review and look out for more christmas chapters!**


	2. Operation Santa

_Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas adventure._

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter two! Remember, I own nothing here. By the way, this is set after the Advent Children Trilogy and Sailor Moon &amp; and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and before Pokemon Deltora Quest-Coded.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Operation Santa.**

Meanwhile, Scrat was searching for a new Acorn(**With one of the Nutcracker music playing in the background**), until he spots it half buried in a frozen pond. He leaps off the edge but when he lands he slips and slids away from the Acorn, despite his attempt to get it. Trying one more time, Scrat then jumps and uses his tongue to get it. Spinning a few times while stuck, Scrat pulled it out and catches it when it flew then fell in the air. Happy, he proceeds in leaving, but continues to slip, until he decides to have fun, and then dances and skies on the ice with his beloved Acorn(**With the last seconds of the music**), until sliding underneath a small log and comes out and spins with a finishing pose.(**And the music ends as well**).

But then Scart heard the familiar clanking noise, and slighty turned his eyes, and saw the Acorn stuck on a Spider's web! He looked at what he had in his paws again, and cringed, that despite it was the same colour, it was not an Acorn. But inside, eight legs and a hidious face opens up, revealing to be a Spider half his size! Just as Scrat screamed, the Spider lungs at him, putting him to sleep...And I have no idea what happens after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid who still had frozen ice soild on his feet, layed flat on his back on a rock in a middle of the snowy field, with an annoyed Diego laying next to him on the ground.

"Why am I on Santa's naughty list? Why? Why?" Sid mopped misrably.

Diego rolled his eyes, looked at his friend and said sarcastically, "My guess: Because it doesn't have a loser list." before getting to join the others and leaving Sid who heard this, and knew Diego was only trying to get him stop crying.

"Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up." Sid softly smiled as he leaned up, then sadly frowned again, "I still feel terrible."

Goofy suddenly appears and pulls Sid's feet down to the ground, making the Sloth into sitting position, as Goofy was joined by Donkey, Rini, Max, Donkey and Crash and Eddie.

"Pull it together, Sid!" Rini declared, "We've got work to do."

"But I'm still sulking." Sid slumped to his friends.

"No time!" Crash said, determined.

"We're goin' to the pole!" Eddie annouced.

Sid was now puzzled, and guessed, "The North one?"

Rini nods and said firmly, "Yep, we're gonna find Santa so we can prove to Uncle Stu that he's real. AND, we're gonna get you off that dumb Naughty List."

"And us too!" Crash added.

Eddie then explained, "We may be naughty, but we still want Christmas."

"Yeah, we all do! Ah-yhuck!" Goofy added, as he finds a rock to break the ice off Sid.

"If nobody in the Sailor Team is gonna fix things up, then it's up to us Team MoonFriendShip, accompinied by Captain Goofy of Disney Castle court!" Donkey finished.

But Sid was doubtful, and said to Rini while his feet were free thanks to Goofy, "Rini, honey. You and Max can't come with us. This is a very dangerous journey; The North Pole is a large land of ICE and SNOW." only for his friends to stare at him in confusion, since they were, well, on top of a mountain full of snow that wasn't too far from Duloc.

"You do know where we are, right?" Max asked in sarcasm.

Crash shrugged and points out, "This isn't exactly Miami."

"C'mon Sid. I want us all to have Christmas Together. We totally deserve it after beating Xemnas." Rini said to Sid, knowing that Serena would want the same thing.

Sid thought about it and said, "Hmm, I don't know, it's rather responibility and impulsive," but then he happily agrees, "But lets do it! Northward Ho!" and he starts to march.

"Ho ho ho!" Donkey, Goofy, Crash and Eddie cheered...but each of them marched in oppisite directions, which neither was the way to North, and Rini and Max both sighed in annoyance.

"Uh, guys?" Rini called softly, then she points at the aurora in the sky which the way to north, and she states, "Let's follow the Northen lights." she turned to face them, and asking them, "North, get it?"

Realizing this, Sid then declared, "Northward HO!"

"Santa ho!" Rini and Max cheered.

"Ho ho ho!" the others cheered, and together, all seven friends followed the lights towards Santa's workshop, on a new adventure.

* * *

The group marched on as they sang the christmas songs in their own lyics. Donkey was the next one to sing the song._ "~On the Ninth day of Christmas my true Love gave to me_!~"

To which Sid sang the next, while flinching and desperately scratching himself. _"~Nine fleas are biting_!~"

Goofy was flinching as his whole body was aching and clinching like being stabbed all over. "~_Eight Pins and Needles!~"_

Seven of Eddie's fingers were frozen from the cold and he was whimpering. "~_Seven frosted fingers~_(A fake snow icicle he thought was on of his fingers breaks off, and he panickes) Ah!"

Crash, as his blisters eased off and seeing his brother's reaction, decided to change his lyics while pointing at his brother's hands/paws. "~_Six frosted fingers_!~"

And the rest of them continued, "~Five rotten...eggs?" but then group trailled off as all of the sudden, white thick fog starts to form around them as they walk higher on the hill, and they slow their pace.

"I think we've just marched off the world." Crash thought as he looked around, getting a bit worried.

"Oh, it's a white out." Sid ensured, "We'll be safe as long as we all..." he trailed off however as he turned around saw that he was on his own. "Stay together..." he finished, then looked around and called out, "Rini! Where are you?"

"Sid?" Rini called out, on her own as she searched for her missing friends.

"Rini?"

"Sid?"

"Rini?" both tried to find each other, but to no avial at the moment.

Goofy tried to find his friends as well, but ended up calling out, "Goofy! Where are ya' Goofy?" but then he stopped and realized, "Oh, right. Ay-yhuck! I'm Goofy!"

Both eyes of someone looked, but shifted in a different direction, before looking at each other, and the fog lifts to see that it was the Possuem twins. Before the brothers could say anything, they are suddenly slightly squished by...uh, backsides of both Goofy and Sid who found each other, and Rini, Donkey and Max. Stepping away slightly to allow the brothers to get free, Sid, being the oldest of the group, said to his friends, "Okay, everyone. Grab hold of your buddy and follow me."

Goofy then held onto Sid's paw, and onto Donkey who was behind him. Rini and Max both placed a hand each other Donkey's back and walked beside him, while Crash held Donkey's tail and Eddie onto his brother's shoulder as Sid leads the way, and said, "I have an excellent sense of direction." but is about to lead the group over a cliff. Suddenly he felt something and stopped, saying, "Wait!"...but he ended up sneezing. "AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you." Goofy said.

"Thank you." Sid smiled, and leads them again. But too late, the group all fall down into a canyon and disappeared into a fog...until a Raindeer flies up with the seven having landed on him, and they all fly back to safety of the cliff. Rini and Max fly off first and land in front of a dead tree. As the Raindeer lands, the others are flown off as well, and land near the kids.

The Raindeer then asked to the group, as if he was a hero, "Did you what I just did there?" and floated up and pretended to fight something.

"Wow! You're a Raindeer!" Max exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, I know." said the Raindeer, proud of himself.

"Ah-yhuck! You can fly!" Goofy added.

"I know."

"Man, you're amazing!" Donkey added.

"I know! Check it out, sour kraut." The Raindeer then floats up, and demostraded, "I can hover...roll...and zing!"

"Sing?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

"Zing!" the raindeer then flew towards the mountains with the others watching. But a second later, he appeared right next to them, and said, "Ha!" and they yelped with a bit of a fright, amazed that he was VERY fast. He laughed as he floated in front of them, leaving a trail of colourful dust, in which some got onto Sid who cough away the strange scent.

Rini went up the new friend and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is...uh um...Prancer." Prancer replied, uncomfortably, and with good reason too, because everyone seemed to always laugh at his name.

Like now.

"Prancer?" Eddie asked, smirking. Then he and his brother Crash fell onto the ice ground and bursted our laughing of the name. It was like they laughed when Axel introduced himself back in Radiant Garden.

Prancer looked at the Possuems annoyed and points out, "It's a family name."

"Aw, don't listen to them." Sid informed, shaking Prancer's hove as he continued, "You saved our lives, and we'll never forget you. Have a merry christmas." and he walked off to continue the journey.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Prancer offered.

"Oh, no thank you." Sid replied nicely, "You've done more than enough. We'll take it from here-AH!" he wasn't looking where he was going again and fell off a cliff, but was quickly saved by Rini, Max and Goofy who grabbed his arm just in time.

"The Raindeer comes with us." Rini declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were still at the valley, and Shrek managed to fix the Christmas rock...well, soft of.

"Uh, what do you think?" Shrek asked.

Wolf stood there, still sarcastic, as he asked, "You want an honest answer, or a christmas answer?"

"Um...Christmas answer." Shrek replied, half knowing what the honest answer would be. Though, the rock looked more like a dimented junk with mud acting as glue and long sticks to hold the larger parts up.

"It's lovely." said the Wolf...and in the matter of seconds, the rock breaks apart again. Shrek sighed in defeat.

Ash then approuched with Pikachu, Diego, Sora, Riku and Kairi, and he asked, "Still trying to fix the Christmas Rock, huh?" having his arms behind his head.

"Without much success." Diego concluded.

"Say, fellas." King Mickey called out, as he approuched the group. He looked worried as he asked, "Have you seen Goofy? Donald and I can't seem to find him."

"Sorry, we haven't." Ash replied.

"Ash!" May then called, as she and the rest of the team except for Serena and Fiona came, and she asked, "Have you seen Max? I can't find him anywhere."

"Shrek? Darien?" Serena then arrived with Fiona, and Ellie, and she said, "You've seen Rini? I can't find her anywhere."

"And Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie are gone too!" Ellie added.

Queen Minnie looked very worried and asked, "Oh dear. Where are they?"

"Don't worry, Minnie. I'm sure they haven't gone too far." Mickey tried to ensure things were okay and calm his beloved wife down.

"Okay! Who was the last one in this group to have seen them?" Betty asked, being in her usual investigation self(Or whatever).

Diego then finally answered as he faced everyone present, "Last I saw them, they were trying to figure out getting off Santa's Naughty list."

"THEY WHAT?!" Drew asked, quickly outraged, and he then glared furiously at Stu who seemed puzzled of why his older brother was so mad about.

"It least it's not the younger kids." Howard said, trying to ease the angered tense in Drew. But this didn't help, as Drew then screamed out and leaped onto Stu onto the ground, and grabbed hold of Stu's arm while Stu is preventing his brother from strangling him. "YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!"

"Only BECAUSE I CAN'T REACH YOUR NECK!" Drew yelled.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Serena cried out, but her uncles didn't listen.

King Mickey then screamed out in hopes of getting them to pay attention, "STOP THIS INSTANT!" acting like a parent to sons. But to his disappointment, this didn't work either. He sighed in annoyance.

"BE QUIET!" Misty screamed out, but she saw that this didn't work either, so she sighed and shrugged in annoyance.

Shrek looked ready to roar in anger, but he never got the chance, as Fiona beat him to do, and she screamed out(Not before telling the other parents to cover the younger children's eyes and ears), "YOU TWO BETTER STOP IT NOW!" and everyone, including Stu and Drew stopped what they were doing, and stared at her in shock and a little bit a fear, and many birds flew away from their trees in fright.

After a bit of hesition, Serena then smiled a bit and whispered to her Sister-In-Law, "Thank you, Fiona."

"Fighting never solves anything, Stu and Drew Pickles." Minnie, who calmed down a second later, had her hands on her hips in annoyance as she glanced at the two brothers who got off of each other, but Drew still held a warning glare at his younger brother.

"She's right. The only thing best to do is to find them." Mickey agreed.

Nodding, Donald then declared, "You heard their majesties! Let's get to it!"

"Hey, Diego! Can you pick up Sid's scent?" Ash asked, ready into action.

Diego, knowing that it was an easy job, was very hesitated, and he replied, "I can, but it makes my eyes burn."

"DO IT!" Everyone in present ordered in annoyance.

Having no other choice, Diego then sniffed in the air, then his face screwed up in disgust and tears, reconizing the horrible smell of a stinky Sloth, and he declared, "Got it." and he then leads everyone to the direction, while trying to get rid of the worst part of the scent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid, Rini, Max, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Goofy and their new friend Prancer continued on towards their destination, as Sid then asked, "So, Prancer. How long will it take to get to the uh, North Pole?"

Suprised with the question, Prancer stopped and points out, "Whoa whoa whoa! You can't WALK to the North Pole. It's too far." causing the others to stop and face him. He then continued and offered, "But, I can fly you there! No sweat! I'm AIR-PRANCER!" as he flew onto a rock and stood on it.

"Oh, no, no. We couldn't." Sid declined carefully.

"Nononono. My family raised me to be good to strangers." Prancer pointed out, then he admited, "And there's really no one stranger than you guys." as Sid and Donkey looked puzzled, Crash cleaned out his ear, Eddie crossed his arms, Goofy looked like he drifted off to dream land, and Max and Rini stood there smiling.

"Huh?" Donkey and Sid asked.

"Shot gun!" Rini happily accepts the offer, excited to be flying again.

Half an hour later, the group were riding on Prancer who had a bit a trouble, since Rini, Donkey, and Goofy were on his head, Crash and Eddie holding onto his front legs, and Max and Sid on his back, as he announced like a Pliot of a Air-Plane, "We have run into a little turbulence, folks. Please fasten your seat belts."

"We're not too heavy, are we?" Goofy asked, worried for Prancer who lied, "No no! You guys weighes feathers." then mumbled to himself, "About at least fifthteen pound feathers."

To make things more complicated, Sid looked so green in the face, he could...well, lose his lunch, but he kept on preventing himself from doing so, as he looked at Prancer weakly and moaned, "D-do you come equipped with barf-bags?"

The group then flew a little higher.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, the Sailor Team were unfortunately walking through a small blizzard, as Serena, Sora, and Ash called out, "Rini! Goofy! Donkey! Crash! Eddie! Max! Sid!" as they and the others stopped briefly.

"Hey! Where's Uncle Diego?" Angelica called out, getting everyone's attentions. They noticed that their Sabor friend was missing. Then he heard him muffle close by. As the looked back, and to their shock, he was frozen soild in ice.

"Diego! Buddy! You okay?" Manny asked, as he, Donald and Sora approuched and touched his frozen head. But it then fell off completely! The trio screamed in fright, until Diego's head popped out of the other side, since it was frozen in an awkward, and he turned to his friends and asked, "Glad you guys didn't kiss me?" and he frees himself, causing some snow to fly onto Sora's face.

"You sure this is north?" Sora asked as he wiped the snow off his face.

"I don't know...I'm all...scrambled." Diego said, unsure as he seemed to be puzzled. Then he noticed footprints and beamed up, "Wait! Tracks!" thinking that they belong to Rini and the others, until Sakura points out, "Uh, Diego?" causing him to look and realize that it was his own tracks which repeatedly walked around in circles.

Trying to find his way, Diego then mumbled, "The geo-medi-whatever, it's messing with my sense of direction."

"Does that mean that we're...?" Dawn trailed off, knowing the answer already.

"Yup. We're good and lost." Brock concluded.

"Again?" Serena mumbled in annoyance, as she slumped slightly.

"Well, that's just great!" Shrek said sarcastically, then he started to panic, "We ended up lost, my future niece is missing, and..and..."

"Shrek! Honey! Everything's going to be fine." Fiona ensured.

Shrek looked at his wife skeptically and asked, "How?"

"Just believe in the magic of Christmas." Fiona replied, holding her husband's arm.

"An Orge believing in Christmas magic?" Shrek asked.

"Just try it."

"Fiona, it won't work!"

"Do it for Rini!"

Seeing the poing, Shrek calmed down, and muttered as hard as he could, "I believe...I believe." and as if his wish was heard, the blizzard cleared up, and everyone saw the hopeful Aurora in the sky. Serena then happily pipped up, "Guys! Look! The northen Lights! North, get it?"

"Uh, that was just a coincidence, right?" Ash mumbled.

"Who cares? I'll take it! Lets go!" Ellie said, excited. The group then followed the said lights to find the missing group who are getting closer to their destination.

* * *

**We're half-way! I love this special so much!**


	3. The Reunion and Team Work

_Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas adventure._

**Author's note: I don't own anything here at all.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reunion and Team Work.**

Meanwhile, further up, Prancer lands and his friends leap off, and all of them gap in awe as they approuch a candy like forest, as if they arrived in a real version of Christmas Land.

"We must be getting close." Crash thought.

Rini and Max approuched a bush with purple berries, and Rini picked and took a bite of one, and happily exclaimed, "Sugerplums!"

Goofy took a leaf from another bush which was like it was made out of Ginger Bread cookies, and when he took a bite of it, he realized it was really made out of Ginger bread cookies. "Ginger-Bread tree!" he happily said.

Crash licked a candy-cane coloured tree, looked at Eddie and happily said, "Peppermint-bark!" in which Eddie got onto his brother's shoulder as they both continued to lick the delicious tree.

"Yellow snow! My favorite!" Donkey exclaimed happily, attempting to eat the snow on the ground, until Prancer approuched him and said in annoyance, "Don't. Just, don't."

Suddenly, a large shadow covered them as a voice called out, "Halt! None shall pass!" startling the group, but as they looked, up on the hill, the shadow belonged to a blue Mini-Sloth who held a sharp stick like a spear. Sid decides to be friendly and greeted, "Oh, well hi, little guy. So who are you?"

But the Mini-Sloth didn't take the friendly hello from Sid and replied firmly, "We are the santarous! We keep intruders out, so Santa and his elves can do their work, without interruptions." making Sid, Crash, Eddie, Goofy and Donkey slightly nervous.

"That means we really are close!" Rini realized. She then explained to the mini-sloth, "We're Team MoonFriendShip, and we need to see Santa. It's really important."

"It is fordidden! Turn back, I command you! Bye!" The Mini-Sloth ordered, threating the group with his 'weapon'.

But Sid took this advantage since he figured that there was only one of the mini version of his species and eight of them including himself, and he asked, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Unfortunately, he has undermisated his advantage. The Mini-Sloth snapped his claws, and about 800 of other mini-sloths appeared on high cliffs around them, and most behind him, all wielding wooden carved weapons, and they were all angry with the eight heroes. Team MoonFriendShip were totally out numbered.

"Oh that army." Sid answered himself, now nervous.

Donkey backed up and decides to leave, saying, "Well, s'long pal!" in a Mickey Mouse way and runs off. Crash and Eddie weren't too far behind as Crash waved bye was well before running off, and Eddie did the same, even though the trio didn't get too far.

"But you gotta let me in!" Sid begged to the Mini-Sloth, then added, "I'm on THE List." refering to the non-existing Naughty List.

"He must not be desterbed." The Mini-Sloth leader said, then admitted sheepishly, "Or we won't get presents." causing Rini, Max, Prancer and Goofy to sweatdrop at the last comment.

But the Mini-Sloth decides the only way to keep the mission safe is force, and said, "You've been warned!" and commands his army, "Unleash packs!" and all of the other Mini-Sloths slowly advance with their weapons ready, forcing the eight, including Donkey, Crash and Eddie to a small corner, trapping them, and all seeing that since they ignored the warning, their punishment is simple; Death.

"Bring it on, you little flea-bags!" Prance declared bravely, "You're no match for the power of-" and he flew up, into the ceiling of the small cave of the corner, and was stuck, and he finished in a sour and annoyed tone, "Flight."

Knowing that it was their only chance, Rini ordered her group, "Everyone! Grab a leg and pull!" and she grabbed Prancer's left front leg, with Max holding her waist with his arms and they both pulled, while Goofy grabbed hold of Prancer's right front leg, Sid grabbed Prancer's back left leg, and Crash and Eddie grabbed Prancer's right back leg, and they all pulled with all their might, while Prancer yelped in pain.

"Ow." Prancer moaned, but when that word escaped his mouth, a crack started to from above him on the ceiling from his small horn on his head, and he looked up, puzzled and now worried. Everyone else noticed this and they all stopped, as the crack then formed into a larger one and trailed onto the ground all over the place...and a small snowball popped out and rolled and leaped down from the mountain, and towards the trail where Serena and her rescue party crew were on!

The Snowball then hits Sora on the back of the head. Sora moaned a little, before he turned to see what it was, and became extremely nervous, and he could only mumble, "Uh..." causing everyone else to stop, and turned to see what Sora was seeing, and they too were horrified; An anvalange was sliding straight towards them!

"Not another Avalanche!" Casey screamed out.

King Mickey quickly knew what to do, and he ordered, "RUN!" grabbed Minnie by the arm and made a run for it, as did everyone else, while the adults picked up the kids and ran as well, but it was too late, as they are all comsumed by the anvalange which didn't stop and all of it's victums screamed all the way down towards it's destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Northpole itself, in a huge toy workshop, there was Santa Claus of the Fairy-Tale world and his elves, almost done with their work and they were all singing.

"~_You, better watch out_!~" Sang Santa.

"~_You better not cry_!~" Sang the Elves.

"~_Better not Pout_!~"

"~_We're telling you why_!~"

"~_I am comin' to town_!~ Yes!"

"~_We're making a list_!~"

"~_Checking it twice_!~"

But one of the elves who wore glasses ran up to Santa who was preparing to get into his seemingly worn down slegh, and the elf panicked, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"What's wrong?" Santa asked, concerned.

"The last of our Reindeers decide to live in the South pole and took off a few minutes ago!" The elf cried out, waving his arms madly.

Realizing this, Santa sighed and said, "That means-" but he didn't finish his sentence when another one of his elves called out, "Uh, Santa?" as he pointed out the hill near them. Everyone including Santa looked and the Anvalange was heading towards them, making Santa's day a lot worse than it already is(Due to his now retired Reindeers).

"Aw, nut-meg." Santa grumbled. Then he and everyone and everything around them are covered in the large pile of snow, and fortunately though, the Avalange finally ends. The Sailor Team, their family and friends, and the Mini-Sloth squad all slowly amerge and all groaned(The Mini-Sloths mostly) after that experiance.

Donkey tried to pull Goofy who was stuck out of the snow, but the force of his stregnth was too much and Goofy is accidently flown into the air, screaming his famous holler, "YAAAAHOOOHOOOHOOHOOEEEEE! YAAHOOEE!" and landed onto top of Diego(Who just got up himself)'s head before falling onto the ground, much to Diego's surprise.

"Goofy?" Diego asked, shocked by the unexpected appearance of one of his friends.(Rule number Six: Expect the unexpected)

Prancer was doing the same thing with Sid who was also flown into the air by the force, and landed slighty onto Donald who also recovered but bend his head a little, while the sloth layed next to him.

"Sid?" Donald asked, also surprised.

Serena then came up worried and asked, "Sid! Where's Rini?"

"Rini!" Darien called out as he and the rest of the team searched for the missing pink haired girl.

"Where are you?" Donkey called.

Prancer flew up in the air in search for Rini and fortunately found her with no problem, and he called out to the group, "Over here!" and while Sid, Donkey, Goofy, Max, Crash and Eddie ran up to help their friend, Riku asked after seeing Prancer for the first time, and was stunned that a real reindeer could fly. Shaking his head, he asked in disbelief, "Wait, wait! The Reindeer fly appear?"

"This ones to ask facts." Prancer replied as he flew towards the startled silver-haired teen, before heading towards Rini, while leaving some of his magical dust into Riku's face, causing Riku to cough away the strange scent like Sid did earlier.

Rini sighed while she was a little sore from the trip, as Serena and Darien approuched her. "Rini!" Darien cried out.

"Darien!" Rini said, half happy to see her future father. She was then picked up and hugged tightly by Serena who happily said, "Oh, Rini, you're alright! We were so worried!" and repeatedly kissed her on the cheek like a real mother would.

Soon, the whole team gathered and reuighted. Mickey smiled, and said, "Aw you..." but then he frowned and became angry as he said seemingly to six of the mission group, "You've got a lotta explainin' to do!"

"Sorry, your majesty." Rini, Donkey, Max, Goofy, Crash and Eddie apologuised, feeling guilty for having not telling anyone, not even their King of what they were trying to do. To their confusion, Mickey points out, "I was talkin' to Sid." causing Sid to peek from his hiding place which was his six companions and he apologuised in guilt, "Sorry, your Majesty."

"Frawlningly Fruit-Cake!" Groaned an angry Santa who went up to them while the Elves were trying to clean up the mess, but it seemed they needed more help. The team noticed him, and most of them were amazed to the Santa Claus of the Fairy-Tale World.

"It's Santa/Santy!" Donkey and Goofy said at the same time in delight.

"Santa?! WAAAHHH!" Gingy screamed as he hid inside Raye's coat-pocket for safety.

"Cool! It's Santa just like we saw last year!" Ash said, remembering the very Santa from the air on Christmas Eve at Shrek and Fiona's place the previous Christmas before Manny and his herd's revival.

"Just because he's a fat guy, it doesn't make him Santa." Wolf grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm not fat." Santa points out, then said awkwardly, "It's this suit, it's very...poofy." the way Manny would say if anyone called him fat.

"It really is Santa!" Hamily the Stick-builder-Pig exclaimed happily.

"Ja, und he's wise as we imagined it!" the Straw-Builder-Pig added.

"Und Also Jolly." The Brick-builder-Pig added.

Pinocchio(Of the fairytale world) happily explained, "I've heard he can create anything that is related to the magic of Christmas."

But Santa then returned to the main situation and moaned, "Oh, look at this mess! Four hours 'till Christmas and everything's ruined! All my toys, my slege! All my hard work. To make things worse, before all of you showed up, all my Reindeer decided to retire at the last minute." as he gazed around the ruined North-Pole.

"Um...would this be a good time to talk about getting off the naughty list?" Sid asked nervously as he approuched the annoyed Santa.

"Sid, there's no such thing." Manny pointed out in annoyance, in which was a big mistake.

"There is now, Manfred." Santa states, then looked at Stu and said sarcastically, "And Stewerd, thanks for the idea." and he took out a long paper list, and magically, everyone's named appeared in red writing, all of them on the naughty list for the accident.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my..." Manny paused as he saw his nick name on the list, and finished in shock, "name?" he looked at the man again and asked in disbelief, "Santa?"

Sora approuched the now newly created naughty and asked in disbelief, "Hey! What did we do?" annoyed that he was on the naughty list for seemingly no reason, and Donald added, "Yeah! What bad thing did happen here?" as he approuched Sora's side.

Sid knew that both of them forgot the reason, so he cleared his throat and pointed at the ruined Workshop. Sora and Donald looked up and then realized why everyone present was on the naughty list. "Oh right; Destroyed Christmas." Sora realized, annoyed.

"Rini, you were...I mean..I was...that's santa! Standing right there! He's real!" Manny said excitedly to an annoyed Rini who pointed out, "Well, duh!"

"So, Santa is real...?" Riku asked, disbelieved.

Kairi then said awkwardly, "Well, I always believed that Sora was right that Santa was real."

"There's gonna be a lot of disappointed kids tomorrow morning. But with the reindeers gone before this mess, I don't think wouldn't make much of a differance." Santa said sadly as he rolled up the naughty list. Sid felt guilty for ruining christmas right from the start, but his guilt increased when Sora whacked him on the back of his head.

"Aw Phooey." Donald grumbled in annoyance as usual, knowing that no one in the Fairy-Tale world, or anywhere else in the Realm of Light will be having christmas thanks to them.

"Hey, there's no need to be blaming deebs on Sid." Betty pointed out shrugging, before frowning and continued, "Where we should be blaming deebs on Stu!" pointing at the puzzled Stu who asked, "Huh? Me?" pointing at himself.

"It's HIS fault for lying to Sid about the Naughty List and wanting to prevent him from having Christmas with all of us in the first place." Betty continued.

"I believe Betty is right!" Raye agreed.

"This is just perfect. First last year I got snowed in inside a fake cabin of Christmas land on Christmas Eve, and now this, all due to Stu." Charlotte grumbled.

"And the kids won't have any christmas at all." Didi added, feeling sad for the younger ones.

Even Angelica was angry and said to the babies, "Just great! First Santa quited his job last year, now he made all of us on the naught list! Now none of us are gettin' nothin' for christmas!"

"There goes Dilly's second christmas." Tommy sadly sighed as he gazed at his youngest brother.

"Well, little brother. It looks like YOU ruined yet another Christmas." Drew concluded as he pointed at the now guilty Stu. But this didn't improve anything, as Rini, Donkey, Goofy, Crash, Eddie, Prancer and Max all felt guilty for messing things up in the first place.

Serena looked at everyone and couldn't help but feel guilty for not making this the best christmas for everyone. Then with determination, She approuched the ruined Peppermint-Bark tree as she said, "There's gotta be a way to fix this."

"Serena, it's impossible. There's only like fifty of us." Rini pointed out.

"And 300 hundred of the Elves, remember." Serena pointed back.

The leader Elf then said, "Hey, she's right."

"And there's also eight-hundred of those fellas!" King Mickey added in agreement, pointing at the Mini-Sloths.

"Wait, us? You mean, as in, US?" The Mini-Sloth asked while shrugging in confusion.

Sora who was also in agreement with his friends, looked at the Mini-Sloths and asked, "You never thought of giving Santa and his elves a hand, huh?" making the Mini-Sloth realize it and felt slightly guilty as well.

Manny was also in agreement as well, approuched Rini and encouraged, "C'mon, Rin'. You taught me to believe. Whaddya say?"

Smiling by the encouragement, Rini declared, "Yeah! Let's all team up to save Christmas!" and everyone cheered.

"Hit it!" Angelica said to a Mini-Sloth who had a drum set around it's neck, but it used the drum stick to it her on the head. "OW! Not me, you dumb Mini-Sloth!" Angelica shouted in anger. In embarrassment, the Mini-Sloth drummed, beginning the music.

}/\\{

Goofy: _Deck the halls with Moss and Rock-weed_.

Crash and Eddie: _Falalala_..."What's a hall?"

Donald: _Dis the Season_-

Crash and Eddie: What's a season?

Donald*Annoyed*: _Falalala_, Just sing along.

Donkey: _We can fix this, Mr. Santa_.

Wolf, three little pigs, Pinoccio, Gingy, Daisy, Betty, Howard, Chas, Kira, Didi, Stu, Drew, Charlotte, Mini-Sloths: _We can falalalalala along_.

Sid: _Give a Team a chance, now can't ya_?

Mini-Sloth leader: To many la's that are in this song.

}/\\{

Rini threw a wooden shield like a thresby into the air as Prancer caught it in his mouth, then he realized what he did and mumbled, "I have no idea why I just did that." with the thing in his mouth.

"That's a toy!" Sid exclaimed in excitement with the new invention, then got hold of the whacking stick and the small rocks on the string, tied them together to make...that marble ticking thingy(No idea what it's called), and exclaimed, "And that's a toy!" then got hold of a carved stick, and muttered, "And this? This is no good for anything." throwing it away, unaware that it flew back towards him and hits him on the side of the head, knocking him out for a second while another Mini-Sloth caught it, and smiled, knowing that it's a toy as well.(**It's really called a boomarang, a famous...weapon-toy of Australia**)

}/\\{

Fiona*While making a wooden curved doll of Shrek*: _Sid has got the proper spirit_.

Crash and Eddie: _Falalala_

Crash: Hey, not too bad.

Sid: Beautiful!

Shrek: }Don't let Sid near it.

Drew and Stu: _Falalala_.

Felica: C'mon now, Dad.

Kairi: _We can do it_.

Sora:_If we hurry_.

Donald and Goofy: _Lend a hand, lend a paw, everyone_.

Crash and Eddie: _Even if you're small and furry_.

Rini, Max, Lusie, Susie, Angelica and the babies: _All together we can get it done_.(Everyone was busy making new toys as they all sang together and fixed things around them)

}/\\{

"A ball of twine and yarn?" The Head-Mini-Sloth asked to his female Mini-Sloth friend who nodded as she held a ball of yarn and a ball of twine. He took them away and threw them as he asked, "Who's gonna want those?" only both Puss and Diego leaped above and past them and while Puss played with the ball of yarn while saying, "I'Grais, Mini-sloths!" Diego was playing with the ball of twine like a big cat(Truth, he is a pre-evolved form of a cat).

Meanwhile, Ellie held a small misltoe asked, "What do we do with this?"

"Well, why don't we put it here." Manny answered as he places it underneath the new built decorated house made out of Peppermint-bark trees in the middle, only for Sid to jump onto his tusks and kissed him on the trunk. "Hey!" Manny yelped.

"Something about that Missltoe." Sid explained.

}/\\{

Santa and Grandpa Lou: _This should go down in the annals_.

Mini-Sloths: _Falalala_.

Donkey: _And we're not through_!

Mickey and Minnie:_Peace and Goodwill towards all mammals_!

Crash: Aw, you shouldn't have.

Eddie: Just for you.{Punches Crash in the face.}

}/\\{

Everyone was almost done with the presents and wrapped them in coloured wrapping paper and boxes and placed them in piles.

}/\\{

Riku and Diego: _Things were looking grum and tragic_.

[Sora] _But we got busy and pull it off_.

Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Ash, Misty, Brock, Sakura, May, Dawn, Casey and Madision: _Now we found some christmas magic_.

Sid:{With a large candy cane} _All because of each and every sloth_.

Diego, Donald, Kero and Raye: All because of each and every sloth?

Everyone, including Sid who was embarrassment with his slight mistake: _All because of each and everyone_!

* * *

**Almost done!**


	4. Merry Ever After

_Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas adventure._

**Author's note: The Final chapter of the special. I do not own anything here.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Merry Ever After.**

Santa gazed around the newly restored North-Pole. New Christmas trees and the workshop were decorated, presents were perfectly wrapped and made, and a brand new red and gold sparkled slege stood proudly in front of him. "I can't belive it! These Present! The Decoractions! This Slege!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Better than a Limo." Phil said.

Donkey went up to Santa and said, "I bet the Mini-Sloths can help you and the Elves to make present every year!" while the elves and some of the Mini-Sloths pushed a giant bag of toys down a hill which slid onto the back of the new slege. Donkey then went up to the Mini-Sloth leader and asked, "Isn't that right, guys?"

"Well, we're gonna need hats. Cute hats!" Mini-Sloth-leader requested.

"In fact, it looks like you've got enough toys even for the world of Pokemon." Sid added as he and Santa approuched the new slege with the new presents.

"As in helping other Santas in other worlds and we help each other for every child in the universe?" Santa asked, then was doubtful and said, "I wish I could, but I don't see how."

Prancer then voulenteered, "Santa, I'm giving you the biggest Christmas gift of all; Me! You're Air-Prancer tonight!" as he flew towrads the slege and Sid carefully the leather chain around the reindeer while saying happily, "Aw, that's the spirit, Prancey-Boy!"

Santa was feeling encouraged with this offer and sat in his new slege, preparing to take flight, "Time to put this Riendeer in high gear! Vroom-Vroom!" Prancer annouced, then flew up, only to pause, finding the slege far too heavy, even when he tried again a few times, and Sid was getting slowly annoyed while saying at the same time, "Up, up and away! Saving Christmas, here we go!...Anytime you're ready."

Finally, Prancer stopped, and said in disbelief, "I can't believe it...I failed."

Santa sighed in sadness, but suddenly felt something slightly knocking him on the back. He turned in confusion, and saw Serena who transformed into Sailor Moon on increase her own strength to help Prancer as she points out, "This team doesn't give up that easily!" while Manny and Shrek were helping her to push the slege as well.

"All right, Mom!" Rini said happily, calling Serena by her future-self's mother-name, as Rini approuched to help push as well.

"C'mon, Prancer! You have to keep trying! You're the only flying Reindeer we got! Unless you know twenty others." Serena encouraged, while Prancer took the chain off himself, then hearing what Serena said made him realize something. "You're right; I can't do this alone." and then flew off without saying anything else, as everyone else watched.

"Wait! You're you goin'?" Serena cried out.

Santa, Drew and Donald all grumbled in annoyance that their only transport was now gone, "Perfect." just as Sora approuched Santa and said, "Well, at least we can try to help you travel around the world." placing his arms behind his head, only to notice that Santa was slightly glaring at him.

"Oh...You know about my past of the previous christmas's too, huh?" Sora asked in embarrassment. His response was a sharp nod and a grunt of annoyance from Santa Claus.

"Say what? I don't get it." Sid mumbled.

Lita looked at him annoyed and whispered, "Duh, three years ago, Sora's belief in Santa died out until this year back in Halloween Town."

"Oh...So I guess that means we're still on the naughty list, huh?" Sid guessed, getting the picture. Puss then replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone in the team have lined up and tried to pull the slege with all their might, but only managed to move about 60 feet, but not going anywhere.

They stopped for a little bit, and Donkey then added up how far they travelled, "Okay, so we travelled about 60 feet so far. If we keep up this pace, we should be able to make it around the universe in just say...under 3000 years?" and everyone all groaned in annoyance at this response.

"Bah Hum-Bug." Santa grumbled sadly.

Suddenly, everyone all heard Prancer calling, "Hey, guys!" and they all looked and saw him having returned, this time he held a smile and determination, as he said, "Serena's right! Nothing's impossible if you pull together. Meet my family!" he added as he moved slightly and behind him were seven more Reindeers who all hovered in an beautiful aurora.

Prancer then introduced his brothers and sisters, "Dasher, Dancer, Vicent(**Couldn't remember his name**), Linda, Cupid, Doner, and Blitzen." Blizten was looked rather very serious and tough as lighting flashed behind him to show of he's not one to be fooled.

But the name was too much for Crash, Eddie and Donald who tried not to laugh, but failed misrablely. "Blitzen?" Crash asked, chuckling while shrugging.

"And I thought Prancer was bad!" Eddie admitted, then he, Crash and Donald laughed up a storm. But Blitzen, unlike his brother Prancer, was so annoyed that he yanked the trio(Who all screamed) onto himself and very high in the night sky and hovered there, threating to drop them while they clinged on for dear life.

"Nice name." Crash said, in an apologitic tone.

"Yeah." Donald added.

"It suits you." Eddie finished, then he, his brother and his friend glanced fearfully down at the ground. Fortunately, the trio were back onto the ground safely, while all now new eight reindeers lined up in leather chains to begin their new life and job. Serena approuched them and said with a warm smile, "Thanks Prancer." giving Prancer a soft hug before letting go.

"I thought I was such a hot-shot, but some times, you gotta have a little help." Prancer admitted.

"That's what this family has taught me; Both relatives and friends." Serena states. She then heard Sid telling Puss to stay as he kissed the cat on the hat. Puss hissed, before pouncing onto the sloth who yelped, letting go of the mesiltoe he held.

Slightly annoyed, Serena added, "Among other things."

"Now, let's do this." Prancer annonced. Then he and his family pulled the slege while Santa held the reer(Or whatever) carefully, and like magic, the Reindeers lift the Slege up high in the air, faster than ever. "Ha-ha! Yeah!" Santa cheered, as he and his new friends flew off to begin their fun work, while the Sailor Team and their relatives and friends waved goodbye to Santa, Prancer and Prancer's family.

"Hey, Serena and Mickey! Nice job!" Santa called, as he threw the list towards both Serena and Mickey who caught it, and unrolled it, and magically, the Naughty-List words changed into green letters of a newly restored Nice-List, and everyones names are then coloured in the same green...at the bottom of the last name, Sid's name was at last restored to green as well, meaning that he is no longer on the naughty list, but on the nice list.

"I got Christmas!" Sid cheered happily as he took the list and ran aroung cheering.

"Welp, looks like everybody is gonna have the best christmas this year ever! Ha-ha!" Mickey said happily.

"Now do you believe in Santa, Riku?" Sora smirked at his best friend.

Riku chuckled and admitted, "I gotta say, I'm digging into the holiday magic." while shrugging.

Kairi giggled as she approuched her two best friends and said, "Merry Christmas you two."

"Serena, I guess I was wrong about you being the leader and all that." Stu apologuised.

Serena smiled and said, "That's okay. Everyone still needs to learn more about their future, but we can't know all the futures. Just what our lives will be."

"She's right, and I never knew what Christmas was until last year." Shrek admitted.

"And I gotta say, I'm kinda digging into the holiday magic." Manny added.

Mina giggled and said to all of her friends and family, "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Ho ho ho!" Santa called as he drops presents belonging now to Donald, Goofy, Crash, Eddie and the younger kids who all cheered happily that they got presents. In fact, everyone in the group's presents are dropped down to all of them, all getting their presents, as Santa called to his new friends, "Merry Christmas!" and he waved.

* * *

In the pile of the presents while no one noticed, Scrat amerged with a large Acorn, and he gasped happily that it was a present from Santa for Scrat himself. He hugged it happily, until the 'lid' of the present popped off and flew away. Scrat noticed this, and looked inside and saw a normal shaped Acorn. Puzzled, he pulled...more lids which grew smaller and smaller, until he pulled out the tiniest Acorn(Really ment for planting) and sighed in disappointment, but he decided that it was better than nothing and smiled happily and was about to kiss it when the wind blew it out of his paws. He noticed this and panicked, and he leaped off to catch it, only for his foot to get tangled on by the string of the bag.

Scrat flew underneath the slege as he tries to free himself, but only to get repeatedly hit by one of the new Reindeers and Scrat screamed as Santa and his new Reindeers once again travel to deliever presents, this time much more faster than ever, thanks to our heroes.

So it's another happy ending for our Sailor Team heroes and their friends and families...as for Scrat...well, that's another short story.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
